The Camping Trip
by Emilgirl23
Summary: This is a one-shot of nerd!Blaine and Cheerio!Kurt. Find out how Blaine and Kurt get together in this short sweet story.


The Camping Trip- One Shot

Mr. Shuester thought going on this terribly inhuman camping trip was going to bring the glee club closer. I thought if we didn't end up killing each other it would be a miracle. Rachel was sitting there telling Puck and Finn how to properly get a tent up. Santana was putting her two cents in on how her tent needed to be the first one to be put together. Mr. Shue was ignoring us and speaking to Ms. Pillsbury. She seemed to be freaking out about there being only one latrine which all of us were supposed to share. I had brought my toiletries just in case this ghastly camp ran out of basic human necessities. It was only 4'o clock and we were spending the night at this camp. I could feel a migraine coming in. Quinn and Mercedes seemed to be on peaceful terms so I wandered over to them. Even though Mercedes had quit the cheerios and Quinn and I hadn't we were all still good friends. Mercedes was laughing at what Quinn was saying. They were talking about how close Rachel and Santana were to fighting.

"You guys aren't worried about these miserable tents Mr. Shue got for us?" I said.

They looked at each other.

"You must be joking. Of course we're worried. We're just letting those knuckleheads do the work so that we don't have to" said Quinn while Mercedes nodded and made uh-hum noises. I smiled. Blaine walked by us and stepped on Mercedes foot by accident and Quinn got up to tell him off.

He was saying sorry and she just harrumphed. The cheerios thought he was the nerdiest of the nerds, but I thought he was kind of cute. Actually, I thought he was majorly hot. Tensions were high so before Quinn said something she didn't mean I asked her if Mrs. Sylvester had done anything crazy since the last time I saw her at practice. Blaine was gone by the time Quinn was in the middle of her telling me that Mrs. Sylvester had gotten the team gift cards for Abercrombie and Fitch clothes. Before joining the cheerios I wasn't aware of all the perks they got. Even though she worked us hard the benefits and popularity were worth it. I hardly got slushied anymore. About an hour later the tents were up. Mr. Schue handed out hot dogs and soda to people who hadn't brought any food. Rachel had a vegan hot dog and I ate my egg sandwich and water. Blaine didn't seem to have eaten anything and I was tempted to ask him if he wanted half of my sandwich, but I was hungry and he was engrossed in a book. Mr. Schue was going on about the meaning of friendship and being one voice and blah blah blah.

Blaine had his glasses on now. Maybe he stepped on Mercedes' foot because he hadn't been able to see. Hmm, either way those glasses made him look scrumptious. My lips felt dry all of a sudden. His eyes were on me. I don't know if I imagined it but it looked like his eyes were watching how my tongue wet my lips. I had suspected he was gay, but after being turned down by Finn and wrong about Sam I didn't want to rush into anything and end up scaring him away. I crossed my legs and tried to pay attention to what other people were saying. They were talking about who was sharing a tent with who. Mr. Schue separated the boys and girls, but I asked him if I could be with the cheerios and he was fine with it.

I was going to sleep in the same tent with Quinn and Brittany, but all the cheerios got together to talk. We were chatting and sharing Cosmo magazines when Santana said that Blaine's gelled hair was getting worse by the day. This launched the rest of the cheerios into a tirade of insults on just about every aspect of Blaine. I rolled my eyes and had the irresistible urge to defend him. I saw a shadow from the inside of the tent. I suspected it was Blaine and pointed at it. All the girls got quiet and I got out of the tent and saw him. Blaine. When he saw me he tuned and tried to hurry back into his tent, but before he got there I called his name. He stopped. He glared at me with such hurt that I had to talk to him.

"Blaine, I don't know what you heard, but it isn't what you think"

He was sullen. I thought he would ignore me and go to his tent but he didn't. He marched up to me and quirked his head to the side to get me to follow him in that direction. We walked together into the woods. We walked in silence for what felt like hours but must have been only fifteen minutes or so.

"Blaine, the cheerios didn't mean what they were saying"

"It wasn't the cheerios bad-mouthing that really hurt me. It was you joining in with them that got to me"

"But I didn't. I didn't say anything. I should have told them to shut up, but I didn't say anything against you. I don't know you well enough to even say anything and..I didn't even know that anything I said or do affected you".

"Kurt, I like you. I…want to touch you. Of course I care about the things you do and say. Kurt-

I pressed my lips to his trembling ones and he opened up to me instantly. Then he took over. He was dipping his tongue in my mouth in a leisurely way. His hands were under my shirt, across my back. My muscles were tight, but they were loosening up with the magic of his hands. Somehow we were on the grass. Our feverish fingers were everywhere. Even though I craved more I placed my hands on his chest and pushed him away. His lips chased after mine, but I shook my head.

"We need to talk."

He sighed, but said 'You're right'. That night we held hands and really talked. We talked about how his dad didn't accept him and how I lost my mom when I was a kid. We talked about coming out in high school and being bullied. We talked about wanting each other. He told me that the book he was reading was the hitchhikers guide to the galaxy. I told him that my favorite cheers were the ones where I could sing Madonna or Brittney. He smiled. In the morning I told the cheerios to leave Blaine alone and that we were together.


End file.
